Snape's Daughter
by Lizzy Anne89
Summary: What if Prof. Snape had a daughter? Well, you're about to find out. Storm has been expelled from her school in America and comes to Hogwarts. Follow her story as she makes friends with the Golden Trio and catches the eye of Slytherin's prince. *Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**_Trinity: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. After re-reading what I had written in the past, I decided to rewrite parts of this story. Most of it is the same, there are just some minor changes here and there. I guess that's all for now. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"MOM!! I DON'T WANT TO MOVE!!" sixteen year old Storm Snape shouted at her mother.

"Storm Tempest Snape! Do NOT raise your voice with me! You have been expelled from Excalibur and the only reason Hogwarts has accepted you is because you father is a professor there." Sandra Snape told her daughter. She took a drink of her beer. She was already drunk and in a bad mood. Not a good combination. "And personally, I'll be glad when you're gone. Now go pack. You're leaving tomorrow morning."

Storm looked down and stood up, "Fine." Storm knew better than to make her mom mad when she was drunk. She had the scars and bruises to prove it.

* * *

"Another year at Hogwarts." Harry Potter smiled. He and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, had just gotten off the Hogwarts Express.

"Let's just hope that we don't have another run-in with you-know-who." Hermione remarked.

"Hermione," Ron whined. "Now you've jinxed us." Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. They had been dating since the beginning of the summer.

The trio entered on e of the horseless carriages. "Woah." Harry murmured. There was a girl with dark brown almost black eyes with silver rimmed glasses, shoulder length black hair with white highlights, and was dressed in plain black robes.

"Who's that?" Ron whispered.

"I don't know." Harry whispered back. "I've never seen her before."

Hermione tapped the stranger on her shoulder. "Hi! I'm Hermione Granger."

The girl turned away from the window. The other three cringed; the girl reminded them of their Potions Master, Professor Snape. "My name's Storm. Storm Snape."

* * *

"It can't be true. It just can't." Harry mumbled, looking at Storm standing with the first years.

"She's related to Snape?" Ginny asked, laying her head on Harry's shoulder and looking in Storm's direction.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It might be a coincidence that they have the same last name." Ron quickly said.

"Oh come on Ron." Hermione looked at her boyfriend. "Snape is not a common name."

Ron was about to retort when Professor McGonagall walked to the front of the hall. "Before we begin sorting first years, we're going to sort a very special student." Immediately the hall was filled with whispers. "Storm Snape, please come up here." The whispers stopped almost as fast as they had begun. Storm made her way from the back of the hall to the front, gave a quick smile to her dad, and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"How interesting." the Sorting Hat said in Storm's mind. "Another Snape. You've dealt with much in your young years. Very brave, very brave indeed. The perfect place for you would be Gryffindor. And yet, there is something more powerful. Your parentage. I think it better be…SLYTHERIN!" It yelled the house out loud for everyone to hear. The Slytherin table stood up and cheered. Storm smiled at her dad when she sat at her table. To everyone's surprise, Professor Snape smiled back.

* * *

Storm was staring at her plate, not very hungry, when she felt someone sit down next to her. She looked up and was met with a pair of gry eyes. She raised one eyebrow. "Can I help you?" she asked.

He smiled. "Yes. I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Draco Malfoy."

Storm looked up at him. He was unlike anyone she had ever seen. He had beautiful blond hair that fell into his eyes, making him look innocent, and his skin looked so smooth and soft. She smiled and said softly, "You can stop trying to suck up to my dad now."

Pansy Parkinson came up and stood across the table. "You're Storm right? Professor Snape's daughter?"

"Gee, what gave it away?" Storm asked, "The fact that I look like him or the fact that we have the same last name? Cause Snape is such a common name and all."

Malfoy looked at Storm with admiration. "You're a feisty little thing, aren't you."

"I pride myself on my feistiness." she smiled. Pansy huffed and walked off. "You better follow your girlfriend."

Malfoy sighed. "I guess." He stood and extended his hand. "See ya around."

Storm shook it. "See ya."


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Storm started to feel at home. She had become best friends with Malfoy and, much to everyone's surprise, good friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Storm now stood in front of the full length mirror in her father's office. She had her robes off and had her button up shirt off. She was looking at a bruise on her shoulder the size of a baseball. She didn't notice that Malfoy stood in the doorway. "Storm." he whispered.

Storm turned around and grabbed her shirt, covering up her spaghetti strap top. "Uh..."

Malfoy took the shirt away. "What happened?" Storm turned her back to him. He gently ran his fingers over the bruise. "Who did this to you?"

Storm swallowed. "My mom."

"Is that why you transferred here?" Storm nodded. Malfoy shook his head. "What else?" Storm lifted her shirt and revealed scars on her stomach. "Oh Storm." He hugged her gently. Storm couldn't keep from crying anymore and broke down. Malfoy stroked her hair. "Just let it out."

* * *

Later that day, Storm sat around the edge of the lake when Hermione came up and sat next to her. "Hey."

"Hey." Storm replied.

"How are you?"

Storm turned and faced Hermione. "I'm okay."

"Adjusting well?"

"Yeah. Hogwarts isn't much different from Excalibur."

"Why'd you leave?"

"Got expelled." The truth was, the Headmistress at Excalibur had found out what Storm's mother did to her and wrote a fake letter of expulsion. Storm had told Malfoy after she had calmed down.

"For what?"

For the first time, Storm was speechless. Most of the time when she told people she got expelled, they'd change the subject. She could never lie either. So, she had to tell the truth. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"I didn't really get expelled. My old Headmistress found out about my mom's...extracurricular activities. She wrote to Dumbledore and dad and asked them to take me in."

"What did your mom do?" Hermione asked.

"My mom abused me." Storm didn't think Hermione would want all the details.

Hermione gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. "Oh Storm." Hermione gently hugged her. "Who else knows?"

"Just you and Draco. And course dad, Dumbledore, and my old headmistress."

Hermione nodded. Malfoy walked by with Crabbe and Goyle. He smiled at Storm. Storm smiled back. Hermione looked at Storm. "Speaking of Malfoy..."

Storm looked at her. "What?"

"Don't play coy with me Miss Snape. I saw the way you were looking at him."

Storm blushed. "I don't know what you mean."

"I think he likes you."

"Too bad he's dating Pansy Parkinson."

"Well, that might be changing."

Storm knitted her eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

"Earlier today, while I was in the girls' washroom, some of Pansy's friends came in. Apparently Malfoy and Pansy have been fighting a lot lately...about his relationship with you."

"His...relationship...with...me?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. She thinks you two are getting too close. She doesn't want him hanging out with you. She's very possessive."

Storm nodded. "I'm sensing that." She checked her watch. "Oh crap. I gotta go. Dad's making me tutor Oliver Wood in Potions."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oliver? But he's a seventh year."

Storm gave her the infamous Snape smirk. "Yes. But I am the Potions Master's daughter. I have more knowledge about potions than most people, even seventh years."

Hermione raised her hands up in surrender. "Alright, you win." She smiled. "Have fun." Storm gave her a confused look and waved.

* * *

Storm checked the parchment that Oliver had written about wolfsbane and wormwood. "Very good." She handed it back to him. "You'll do fine on Monday."

Oliver smiled. "Thanks. Um...what are you doing tomorrow?"

Storm raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, tomorrow's the first visit to Hogsmeade and I was just wondering if you'd like to go to The Three Broomsticks with me."

Storm couldn't believe what she was hearing. Oliver Wood, a seventh year **AND** captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, wanted to spend time with her, a third year and a Slytherin? "Um, sure. Why not."

Oliver smiled, "Good."

"Now will you do me a favor?"

"Shoot."

"Teach me how to ride a broom." She paused. "I'm not very good."

"Okay, come on."

* * *

Draco and Pansy stepped out of the closet. They had just finished 'making up'. Now he had her lipstick on his neck, a few more hickey's to hide, and his hair was all tousled. He knew he should just break up with her, but he just couldn't. She was his safety net. They said their good-byes and parted ways, he to the Quidditch field to practice and she to the common room to chit chat with the airheads she called friends. _I wonder what Storm's up to..._ he thought.

* * *

Storm sat on the broom and attempted to just glide. The broom had its own idea. She took off and held onto the broom as tight as she could. But it wasn't tight enough. She fell off and landed in Oliver's arms, the impact sending them both rolling on the ground. When they stopped rolling, Wood was on top of her. Storm blushed. "I told you I'm not very good."

Wood returned the smile. "Understatement of the year." He stood up and helped her up. He tucked a piece of Storm's hair behind her ear. Without either of them realizing it, he brought his head down and brushed his lips softly against hers. He came back up. "Storm, I-" Oliver stuttered.

Storm brought her hand to his mouth, "Don't. I enjoyed it." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

Draco sauntered onto the field and froze. Was that really Storm making out with Oliver Wood? He looked closer, yep, that was definitely Storm. Draco felt something he hadn't in a while. Was that...jealousy? No way, it couldn't be. He already had a girlfriend. Then why was he suddenly upset that Wood had his lips on Storm's? It's not like he thought of her as anymore than a friend. Or did he? He shook his head and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Storm woke up early and jumped out of bed. She slipped on a pair of black hip-huggers, a red t-shirt, and a black jacket that she zipped up half way. She walked down the stairs, pulling her hair into a pony tail, and saw Malfoy sitting on the couch alone. "Hey Draco." She smiled.

He came out of his daze. "Oh, hi Storm."

"Ready for today?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"You feelin' okay?" She felt his forehead.

He grabbed her hand and moved it from his forehead. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"That's very dangerous."

He sighed, "Tell me about it."

* * *

The Great Hall wasn't as full as it normally was. Only third years and up were allowed to visit Hogsmeade, so the first and second years were still asleep. Storm spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione and walked over to them. "Hey guys!"

"Hey." Ron and Harry replied, barely awake.

"Is it true?" Hermione asked.

Storm sat next to her, "Is what true?"

"What everyone's saying about you." Storm looked at her quizzically. "You know! You, Oliver Wood, Quidditch field, etc."

"OH!" Storm exclaimed. She blushed. "Maybe."

"It is, isn't it!"

Storm brought one of her index fingers to her mouth, "Ssh! No need to yell it out loud!"

Hermione smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Anyway, are you two doing anything together today?"

"We're supposed to go to The Three Broomsticks."

Hermione's eye widened. "Here he comes."

"Do I look okay?"

"You look fine." Hermione looked over Storm's head. "Hi Oliver."

"Good morning Hermione. Harry, Ron." Oliver nodded to the two guys. They mumbled back. Oliver shook his head and smiled. "Good morning Storm."

She smiled, "Good morning."

"Are you guys a couple?" Ginny asked, sitting down next to Harry and kissing him on the cheek.

Storm's eyes widened. The littlest Weasley had read her mind. Oliver looked at her, his eyes secretly asking if they were. She shrugged as if to say 'sure, why not.' Oliver turned back to the group, "Yes." As if to signify it, he placed an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Storm, Oliver, Hermione, Ron and Harry entered The Three Broomsticks and sat at a table in the far back. Oliver stood up, "I'll by the first round of drinks. Butterbeer all around?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, be right back."

Hermione smiled. "He's sweet."

Storm sighed. "Yeah, he is." She looked over toward the entrance and her smile faded as she watched Malfoy and Pansy walk in, hand in hand. "Hey Storm." Malfoy said.

Storm smiled. "Hey Draco." At Pansy's look, Storm knew another fight was about to happen.

"Well, see ya." Malfoy and Pansy walked off.

Storm sighed and laid her head on Oliver's shoulder, "They're at it again."

The group looked over at Malfoy and Pansy. Malfoy was rubbing his temples with his fingers and Pansy was waving her hands in the air, accentuating her anger. "Woah, she's really mad." Ron stated.

Malfoy suddenly stood. "I've had it! I've tried to be understanding! But you're just too possessive! We're over!" He stalked out of the pub.

"Um, wow. I never thought that would happen. They've been together since our first year." Harry said.

Oliver noticed a look of sadness on Storm's face. "What's wrong?"

"They've been fighting about me. Pansy thinks Draco's spending too much time with me. She doesn't want me hanging out with him. You know how I was late yesterday?"

Oliver nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, Pansy stopped me in the hall and said that I should stay away from Draco for my own good." Storm finished. Something then caught her eye."No way. She..."

Everyone looked where Storm was looking. Pansy was all over some guy in Hufflepuff robes. "Slut much?" Hermione mumbled.

Storm stood. "I'll be right back." She walked over to Pansy, "What the hell are you doing?"

Pansy stood up. "What's it to you?"

"I was just wondering how you could do this after Draco just broke up with you."

Pansy smacked her. "You do **not** get to say his name!"

Storm grinned. "I was hoping you'd do that." She punched her in the nose and it spurted with blood.

"You broke my nose you bitch!" Pansy shouted. She lunged for Storm, but Storm was faster. Storm elbowed Pansy in the throat, bruising her windpipe. Pansy staggered back, clutching her throat.

Oliver grabbed Storm's arm. "Let it go before you get in trouble." Storm nodded and headed back to her friends.

"Come on. Let's go." Hermione said, grabbing Ron's hand and leading the group out of The Three Broomsticks.


	4. Chapter 4

"She broke Pansy's nose?!" Ginny exclaimed. She was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. Storm went over and said something, Pansy slapped her, she punched Pansy and elbowed her in the windpipe. It was interesting."

Ginny looked impressed. "I wonder where she learned to fight. Maybe she could teach me."

Harry looked at her in confusion. "Gin, you grew up with six brothers. How do you **not** know how to fight?"

"I never said I didn't know how to fight." she replied. "But it doesn't hurt to pick up a few pointers."

Oliver came into the common room. "I'm going to go meet Storm. We'll see you guys in the common room, yeah?" The group nodded, all wondering why his hair messier than usual.

* * *

Malfoy sat on the leather couch working on his Transfiguration essay. He had just finished when he saw Storm coming from the girls' dorms. "Hey you."

Storm sat next to him. "Hey."

"How are you? That fight has been the talk of the school."

Storm smiled. "Okay I guess." She flexed her right hand. "My hand hurts though. Pansy's got a hard face."

He laughed a little. "Still better than Pansy. She keeps whining that her nose is still broken and keeps asking if it looks okay. I have no idea why I ever went out with her in the first place."

"You and me both."

"Why'd you do that?"

"Break Pansy's nose?"

"Yeah."

Storm let out a long sigh. "Well, I guess she made me angry. I mean, you just broke up with her and not five minutes later she was all over some guy. Who does that? Honestly."

Malfoy's eyes widened. "You did it because of me?"

Storm looked down. "Yeah. I guess so."

He hugged her. "Thanks."

She sighed. She knew she shouldn't be enjoying this; she had a boyfriend after all. But she was. She pulled out of the hug. "Why didn't you tell me you and Pansy were fighting over me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because you had enough stress to deal with. You didn't need to hear about my love life problems."

Storm shoved him. "You can always talk to me you putz! No matter what."

Goyle came into the room. "Storm, some Gryffindor guy is waiting for you."

Storm jumped up. "Oliver!" She had a smiled on her face and turned to Malfoy. "We'll talk later."

Malfoy sighed. "See ya."

* * *

Storm stepped out of the entrance to the Slytherin house and smiled at Oliver. "Hey."

Oliver linked his hand with hers and kissed it. "Feeling better?"

"I am now."

"I'm a miracle worker."

She kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. "Sure you are."

* * *

Storm sat next to Malfoy during dinner that night, talking and laughing. "You better watch out Wood." Ron said.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"Well, Malfoy's single again. From what I've heard, he really fancies her." Harry told.

Ginny smacked Harry's arm, "Oh come on! You're making him feel bad."

Hermione looked at Oliver, "Don't pay those nitwits any mind. She really cares about you." Oliver just nodded.

* * *

Storm and Malfoy stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. "Be nice." Storm whispered to Malfoy. Storm kissed the top of Oliver's head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey you."

Oliver looked up at her. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Telling you goodnight. I'm worn out from today so I'm going to bed early."

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the pitch then. Tomorrow's the first Quidditch game of the season, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw."

"Wouldn't miss it." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled his head down to hers and they kissed.

"Don't you hate it when they do this?" Draco whispered to Harry. Harry just nodded. Wait, was Draco being civil? To a Gryffindor? To Harry Potter? There IS a god! _These guys don't seem too bad_. Draco thought. _Maybe I need to give them a chance. I don't hold anything against them_. Draco mentally nodded. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, can I talk to you tomorrow at breakfast, I have something I need to say."

The trio looked at each other. Draco had actually called them by their actual names. Hermione smiled. "Sure."

"Don't they need to breathe?" George asked.

"Probably." Fred said.

"Okay you guys, knock it off!" Katie basically shouted.

Ron glanced up at the staff table. "You guys better split. Snape's looking this way."

Storm and Oliver separated. "I'll see you tomorrow." Storm said. She and Malfoy walked out of the hall.

* * *

"You're going to do what?" Storm asked. She and Draco were sitting on Draco's bed.

"I'm going to apologize for being such an arrogant arse." Draco repeated. He sighed and fell onto his bed. "This is all your fault."

Storm lay on her stomach. "How's that?"

"Well, if you hadn't come here and shown everyone that Gryffindor and Slytherin can get along and that your father's feelings towards people don't matter, then I wouldn't be feeling guilty for treating everyone like crap."

"Why Mr. Malfoy, I do believe you are maturing." Storm joked.

"Enough about me. What's up with you and Wood?"

"Huh?"

"I know you want to talk about him, so spill."

Storm smiled. "We're fine. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Doesn't it seem weird that a seventh year wants to go out with a third year? Especially if he has his own fan club?"

"Yeah, it is a little weird. But Wood seems like a good guy. He'd never do anything to hurt you. And if he did, I'd kill him."

"Thanks Draco." She sighed. "I'm being the paranoid girlfriend, aren't I."

Draco nodded. "Yep."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor Tower, Harry woke up and decided to use his invisibility cloak to sneak down to the kitchens to get a snack. He was almost to the common room when he heard two voices he recognized, Oliver Wood and Alicia Spinnet. "Oh Oliver..." Alicia mumbled. She was lying on the couch and Oliver was laying on her, kissing her neck.

_Note to self: Don't sit on the couch._ Harry thought. _No telling what Alicia and Oliver...oh no!_ His eyes widened.

"How long do we have to keep hiding?" Alicia asked.

Oliver kissed her neck. "Until I pass our upcoming Potions test. Then I can dump her. And we can get back to normal." His hand slid down her body.

_Forget the snack. I gotta help Storm._ Harry ran back upstairs and began planning.


	5. Chapter 5

"We have to tell Malfoy." Hermione whispered during breakfast. Harry had just finished telling her and Ron about Oliver and Alicia.

"Why Malfoy? Why not Storm?" Ron asked.

"Because, Malfoy is her best friend. She trusts him more than she does us." Harry explained.

"And no girl wants to believe her boyfriend is cheating on her." Hermione said.

Ron looked toward the Slytherin table. Malfoy and Storm were sitting together again. If one didn't know better, one would think they were more than friends. "Do we do it now?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Come on." He stood up and walked to the Slytherin table, followed by Ron and Hermione. He walked up behind Storm and squeezed her sides, causing her to squeal. "Good morning."

Storm smiled at him. "Good morning Harry."

Harry smiled. "Do you think we could steal Malfoy for a few minutes?"

She raised an eyebrow. This was...odd. She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. "I don't think I can live without him."

"Uh...Storm?" Draco said.

"Hmm?"

"Can't breathe." he rasped.

"Oops!" she let him go.

He smiled and stood. "It's okay. I have to talk to them also. I'll see you at the pitch."

* * *

The trio and Draco had chosen a spot in the courtyard and sat down. Draco sighed, it was time. "Guys, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I never should have treated you all like that. I only did it because I thought that was how things were, I was raised like that. But Storm made me realize that it doesn't matter how your father feels about people. It only matters how **you** feel about people. And now I'm babbling so somebody shut me up."

The trio was speechless. "It seems our dear Storm has taught our little Draco a valuable lesson." Hermione joked, always a good sign.

"So, are we cool?" Draco asked, a nervous smile on his face.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and stuck out his hand. "The coolest."

Draco shook his hand. "Cool."

Ron looked nervous. "Um...Mal—Draco, we need to tell you something. And you're not going to like it."

Draco noticed a change in their mood. "What's wrong?"

Hermione bit her lower lip. "Harry heard something last night."

Draco looked at Harry. "What did you hear?"

Harry avoided Draco's eyes. "Well..."

"Spit it out!"

"I overheard Oliver and Alicia talking. And the basic gist is that Oliver is just using Storm to get by in Potions and after the next test, he's going to dump her. And while this is going on, Oliver and Alicia have been doing Merlin knows what on the Gryffindor couch." Harry said in a rush.

Draco's face went as red as Ron's hair. "He's cheating on Storm?!"

He was about to storm off when Hermione pushed him back down. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Hermione yelled.

"Going to beat Oliver to the ground?" Draco asked, a look of fear on his face.

"No you are not! You are going to sit there and listen to me. If you do that, Storm will never speak to you again. You have to show her that he's cheating on her. She'll be hurt either way, but this way she can dump him before he dumps her."

Draco blinked, he'd never seen Hermione this mad, it was scary. Apparently Harry and Ron thought the same, they both had looks of fear on their faces. "How do I do that?" Draco asked.

"I think I have an idea." Harry said.

* * *

The Quidditch game was quite exciting. It lasted for about three hours. Gryffindor won, 250 to 60. Draco and Storm ran to the changing room to congratulate them on their win. Harry came out with his arm around Ginny, followed by Ron and Hermione. "Hey! Congrats!" Storm exclaimed and hugged Harry.

"Thanks. We're having a party in the common room. You two should come."

"We'll be there. Where's Wood?"

"Still in the room. Go ahead and go in. Fred and George are in there as well." Harry walked towards the school.

Storm looked at Draco. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She walked in and congratulated the twins and told them she'd see them later. She walked further into the room and stopped when she heard giggling. She turned the corner and froze. Alicia was against the wall and Oliver had his arms around her waist. "Oh my god." Tears began falling.

Oliver looked up. "Storm!" He came towards her.

She backed away. "Stay away from me!"

He grabbed her arm. "Let me explain."

"Let go of me." The tears had stopped. When he wouldn't let go, the infamous Snape temper set in. She punched him right in the eye. He fell. "Stay the hell away from me." She stalked out, pretending to go after Alicia and making her scream.

* * *

Draco stood outside the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. "Um, miss?" he asked the Fat Lady.

"What do you want?" the portrait snapped.

"Could you send Harry Potter out here? I need to tell him something."

The Fat Lady looked at him suspiciously and left. A few minutes later, Harry came out, still in his Quidditch robes. "What's up? The Fat lady said you needed to talk to me."

Draco nodded. "Yeah. Storm and I aren't coming to the party."

"Why?"

"Storm found Oliver...with Alicia."

"Are you the one that hit him?" Harry asked. "You really hit him good."

"Actually, that was Storm."

Harry's eyes widened. "Storm?" Draco nodded. "Note to self: Don't get on her bad side."

Draco smiled. "Most definitely. So, the plan is off."

"Damn. Fred and George wanted to test their V-Candies."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "V-Candies?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. They're pieces of chocolate filled with veritaserum. Don't ask me where they got it. But we were going to play a game called 'Truth'. Oh well."

Draco nodded, "Well, I better go. No telling what the other Slytherin guys are trying to do to Storm while she's vulnerable."

"You like her."

"What?"

"You like Storm, don't you."

Draco blushed and smiled, "Yeah. But she doesn't like me like that."


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the year went by without a hitch. Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup, much to the dismay of Slytherin. Everyone found out about the Storm/Oliver/Alicia thing. Oliver's fan club dispersed and everyone stopped speaking to Alicia and Oliver. The next three years went by better. During fourth year, Storm and Cedric Diggory began dating, but broke up when he was caught with Cho-Chang. Fifth year she began seeing Fred Weasley, but they decided to be friends. And in sixth year, she didn't date anyone.

During the summers, Storm would spend the first month at home, then one month at Malfoy Manor, and then she and Draco would go to the Weasley's for the rest. Over the years she hadn't really changed much, but this year was different. She dyed her hair completely black, had cut it to her neck and had grown out her bangs. She had filled out quite nicely and, much to her father's dismay, began wearing form-fitting clothes.

"Storm Tempest Snape! Get down here!" Severus Snape yelled upstairs.

Storm walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "Sorry dad. I was putting in my contacts."

Snape rolled his eyes at his daughter's outfit, a pair of low-rise denim capris and a light pink spaghetti strap top. "Draco will be here soon to pick you up. Are you all packed?"

"Yes dad, I've been packed for a while."

Snape smiled. Storm was always excited to see Draco. He pushed a plate of food towards her. "Eat." He stood and walked into the living room.

Storm had just begun eating when she heard someone come in the fireplace. "Good afternoon Professor." said a deep voice she knew all too well. She leaned back in her chair to get a better look. Platinum blond hair. Blue eyes. Nice body. Yep, that's the one and only—**BANG**! Gravity claimed Storm as its own.

Snape and Draco Malfoy ran into the kitchen. Snape tried to hold back his laughter as he helped his daughter off the floor. "Storm?" Draco asked wide-eyed at the change in his best friend.

"Hi Draco." Storm said blushing, he was as hot as ever. His hair was still the same, but his face was a bit mature and he had filled out also. He was in a pair of blue jeans, a tight white shirt, and a jean jacket.

"So, what do you two crazy kids have planned for this month?" Snape asked, breaking the two teens out of their daze.

Draco shrugged, "Hanging around the house, going to Diagon Alley, the same old thing."

"We are so exciting." Storm said sarcastically.

Snape put an arm around her and looked at Draco. "Just take care of her. She's my only daughter and means a lot to me."

Storm removed his arm. "Dad, you give this speech every time I go to his house. It's getting old." She kissed him on the cheek. She looked at Draco. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are." Draco said.

"I'll owl you when we get to the Weasley's. Bye dad."

"Bye."

* * *

Storm flopped onto her bed and looked around the room. The first time she ever visited, Lucius and Narcissa said that this was her room and she could decorate it any way she wanted. The walls and ceiling were dark red and the carpet was black. Her full size bed had a black comforter and her silk sheets were dark red. Her dresser, doors, and night table were black. She had a huge window with a dark red windowsill and black curtains. On her walls were miscellaneous pictures from her years at Hogwarts. There was one of her and Fred in the Gryffindor common room. One of Hermione and Ron in The Three Broomsticks. One of Harry and Ginny on Harry's Firebolt. A few group photos. A few of her and Draco. But one really stuck out. It was a picture of her and Draco under the mistletoe...kissing.

Storm touched her lips, remembering the feel of Draco's lips on hers. That was the best kiss she had ever gotten. She smiled and sighed. She was very content. It was her last year at Hogwarts, she was at her best friend's house for a week, and she hadn't spoken to her mom in almost four years. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Draco opened the door and closed it. "Hey."

"Hey."

"I see you've already made yourself at home." Draco said, lying next to her.

She smiled. "Yep." She turned on her sided to look at him, "What's up?"

"I came to tell you that dinner's ready."

She stood up. "Good, I was getting hungry."

He stood up as well. "So was I."

"That what are we waiting for? Let's go."

* * *

"I think I ate too much." Storm groaned a while later. She and Draco were in the den in front of the fire. She had her head on his lap and he was reading The Daily Prophet.

He smiled and put the paper down. "Well, you did have two pieces of cake."

"So chocolate is my weakness. What else is new?" she said defensively.

He smiled. "Can you believe we've know each other for almost four years?"

"It's amazing. We know everything about each other. We better not have a fight."

"Why?"

"One word: blackmail." she smiled.

_Man I love that smile._ Draco thought. No, he didn't still like her...he was in love with her. He hadn't dated anyone since third year because he could only think of her. He yawned."I'm tired."

Storm was about to respond when a small, gray, tennis ball-like owl began pecking on the window. She recognized it as Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl. She opened the window, took the letter, fed Pig, and closed the window. "It's from Hermione!"

"What's it say?" Draco asked.

Storm opened it and read it out loud:

"_Storm and Draco—_

_Hello. It's Hermione. I just wrote to tell you that Ron proposed to me last night!! I couldn't wait another month to tell you. I'm so excited!! He even asked my dad for his blessing. Isn't that sweet? After he asked me, we made sweet, sweet love. We even—_"

"STOP!!" Draco yelled. "I don't want to hear any more!"

Storm threw the letter away. "Poor Harry, he normally shares a room with Ron during the summer. He stayed at Fred and George's apartment on the couch."

"Poor guy. Wait, we both use that room! Oh bollocks!" Draco cursed.

She returned to her spot on the couch. "Not this year."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Danielle finally moved out. There are two twin beds in Percy's old room and two in the twins' room. You and Harry are in the twins' room and Hermione and I are in Percy's room."

"That makes me feel better." Draco paused. "But isn't the twins' room right next to Ron's?"

Storm grinned. "Yep."

"You're evil, you know that."

"Look who my father is."


	7. Chapter 7

The month went by fast and before they knew it, Storm and Draco were unpacking at the Weasley house. "Hey Storm." Ginny said walking into Percy's old room.

"Hey Gin. What's up?" Storm said while putting her now empty trunk away.

"Not much. The twins and Lee are over. Those three and Harry, Draco, and Ron are outside playing soccer." Ginny smiled.

Storm pretended to be thinking something over, "Hmm...guys getting all hot and sweaty...should we go watch?"

"Well duh."

* * *

"Who's going to be shirts and who's going to be skins?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." George said.

"Ask the ladies." Fred gestured to Ginny, Storm, and Hermione who were talking about the engagement ring and wedding plans.

"Oy! Ladies!" Draco yelled.

"What?" Storm yelled back.

"Who do you want shirts to be?" Harry yelled.

"Figure it out the Muggle way!" Hermione shouted.

"How's that?" Lee yelled.

"Flip a coin! Heads the twins and Lee are shirts. Tails Harry, Ron, and Draco are shirts!"

Storm flipped a coin. It was heads. "The twins and Lee are shirts!"

The younger guys groaned and took off their shirts. The girls' mouths dropped. The guys all had a six-pack and were well built, especially Malfoy. "Where have you been hiding those Draco?" Storm yelled. Draco looked at her and smiled.

"When did he get so hot?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. But if I wasn't engaged, I'd be out there shagging him to death."

"HERMIONE!!" the other two girls exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed. "Look at him! It's hard to believe he doesn't have a girlfriend."

Ginny nodded. "I know. He hasn't since when, his third year?"

Storm nodded. "Yeah, Pansy Parkinson."

"Maybe he's gay." Hermione suggested.

Storm shook her head, "No way. If you saw the things he tries to hide in his room, you'd know that." She looked at him and her lips began tingling. "And besides, he didn't kiss like he was gay."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Hermione who just shrugged. "Anyway, I have a question for you Storm." Hermione started.

"Shoot."

"Well, Ginny's agreed to be my maid of honor, but I was wondering if you'd be my bridesmaid."

"Aw 'Mione. I'd love to." the hugged. "Who's Ron chosen?"

"Harry's the best man." Ginny grinned.

Hermione smiled, "He's going to ask Draco."

"What are your colors?"

"Baby blue and light pink."

Storm grinned. "It's going to be beautiful."

Fred came up to the girls, "Hey Storm, can I see you for a few? We're taking a break and I need some help looking for an invention of mine and George won't help. Will you?"

Storm got the hint. When her and Fred were seeing each other, the 'experimented' but never went all the way. When they decided to be friends, they were friends with 'benefits'. They had agreed that if one of them got in a relationship, they'd just be friends. She nodded, "Sure. I'll be back girls."

* * *

"So, do you still like her?" Harry asked Draco. The three boys were sitting on the grass, waiting for Fred and Storm to return.

Draco shook his head. "No."

"Good for you man." Ron patted Draco's back.

Draco smiled. "I love her."

"You're in love with Professor Snape's daughter?!" Ron exclaimed.

Draco shoved Ron's shirt in his mouth. "Could you be any louder? I think there are people in AMERICA that didn't hear that!!"

"Mm mmmmm!" Ron mumbled.

Harry took out the shirt. "What?"

Ron let out a long breath. "I said, I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head and looked at Draco. "Have you told her?"

"No."

"Well you better. If you don't, you'll lose her again. Maybe forever this time."

* * *

"It should be in here." Fred said, leading Storm into Percy's old room. As soon as Storm closed the door, Fred sat on Storm's bed. "I need to tell you something."

Storm raised an eyebrow and sat next to him. "What's up?"

Fred smiled. "I'm engaged."

Storm stood and hugged him. "Congratulations! Who's the unlucky girl?"

Fred stuck out his tongue. "Angelina."

"Aw...you're Hogwarts sweetheart."

He rolled his eyes. "Technically, you're my Hogwarts sweetheart. You were my first girlfriend."

"But you fancied her."

"True, true. Now that I'm of the market, are you going to try and hook up with anyone this year?"

Storm play shoved him. "Probably not."

"Why?"

"Since I came to Hogwarts, I've had three boyfriends. Two of them cheated on me."

"But it's a new year. Who knows what can happen. You can't keep thinking that just because you've been cheated on, every guy will cheat on you. I didn't."

Storm smiled. "Thanks Fred. What would I do without you?"

"Well, you'd probably be sane for starters."

* * *

"Took you long enough!" Lee shouted when Fred came back.

"Sorry! It took me forever to find them." Fred said, he threw a box at Draco.

"V-Candies?" Draco asked. "Isn't this the stuff filled with veritaserum?"

George nodded, "Yep. We were going to use them to get Oliver to admit he was using Storm."

"We thought we could use them and play 'Truth'." Lee explained.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ron asked.

"Oy! Ladies! Come here!" Harry yelled.

The girls stood and walked over. "What do you want?" Ginny asked. "We were discussing wedding plans."

Storm smiled and rolled her eyes, thankful for a break from wedding talk. She wasn't opposed to weddings….not entirely anyway. "What did you guys want?"

"We're going to play 'Truth'." George grinned. He pulled Storm down between him and Draco.

"Oh no." Hermione groaned. "Not after last time."

"What happened last time?" Draco asked.

Fred grinned. "We found out about Harry's little obsession with Xena, Ron's foot fetish, and Hermione's obsession with Justin Timberlake."

"I saw him in concert when I was twelve. He and Brittany Spears basically got it on on stage." Storm said. "It was nasty."

"Well, let's start." Lee said impatiently.

George opened the box of chocolates. "I get to ask someone first." He threw one to Harry who ate it, "Have you ever cheated on Ginny?"

"Nope. The thought never crossed my mind." Harry threw a piece at Storm. "Did you and Fred ever go all the way?"

Storm ate it. "No, of course not." She threw a piece to Ginny. "Is there anyone you'd rather date than Harry?"

"Yes." Everyone gasped. "Jonathan Rhys-Meyers."

Hermione tried not to laugh. "He doesn't count. He's a movie star." Harry looked relieved.

Ginny threw a piece to Harry. "Do you plan on marrying me?!"

"Yes. But I'm waiting till the time is right." He threw a piece to Hermione. "Are you happy?"

"I am." She threw a piece to Draco. "How come you don't have a girlfriend?"

"I'm in love with someone who doesn't love me like that." Draco said truthfully.

"Then she's crazy. Any girl is lucky to catch your eye. If she can't see that, then too bad for her." Storm said, not knowing Draco was in love with her.

He smiled. "Thanks."


	8. Chapter 8

They played for a few more hours until it was time for dinner. After a big and fulfilling dinner made by Mrs. Weasley, the twins and Lee apperated back to their apartments and everyone else went to bed. Storm heard Hermione open the door. "Where are you going?" Storm asked, sitting up in her bed.

Hermione smiled, "Ron's room."

Storm rolled her eyes, "Just try to keep it quiet. I don't think Harry and Draco want to hear you two shagging." She lay back down.

"I'm not promising anything."

* * *

"Can they be any louder?" Harry asked, referring to the noise coming from Ron's room.

Draco rolled onto his back. "God I hope not."

"I don't think I can take this anymore. I'm going to Ginny's room." Harry said while pulling on a t-shirt that matched his pj pants.

Draco did the same. "I don't think that'd be wise."

"Why not?"

"Her room is on the other side of Ron's. She's probably listening to her headphones on full blast. And, if Ron caught you in his little sister's bed, I don't think he'd be happy."

"So where do we go?"

"Storm's room?"

"Storm's room."

* * *

Storm was almost asleep when she heard the door open. "It's about time you got back Hermione."

"We're not Hermione." said a voice she recognized as Harry.

"We're not even girls." said a voice she recognized as Draco.

"What are you two doing here?" Storm asked. She opened the curtain so that the moonlight filled the room.

Draco sat next to her and Harry sat on Hermione's bed. "You didn't honestly think we could sleep through that?" Draco asked.

Storm just shrugged. "Ginny's doing fine."

Harry looked at her over his glasses. "Gin can sleep through anything."

Storm sighed. "I guess that means you're staying in here with me?"

Both guys gave her the puppy-eyed dog look and said in unison, "Pwease?"

"Okay." she kicked off her covers. She lay on her side, facing the window. Draco laid on his side, putting one arm around Storm's waist and laid his head on the other. "Night Harry. Night Draco."

"Night Storm."

* * *

"Aw...they're cute." Storm said to Draco the next morning. Harry was curled into a ball on Hermione's bed. He was cuddling with Hermione's stuffed pink rabbit.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Does he realize he's destroying his ego?"

The door opened and Hermione came in. "Why is Harry in my bed? And with Mr. Snuggles?"

"Because you and Ron were so loud last night that we slept in here." Draco explained.

Hermione blushed. "Oh, well, um..." She regained her composure. "Molly sent me to wake you up for breakfast."

Harry's eyes popped open. "Breakfast?! Yum!" He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

"Why can't he be that excited about school?" Hermione asked no one in particular.

"He's just as bad as Ron." Ginny said, scratching her head.

"I heard that!" Ron and Harry yelled in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that day, the house was quiet. Too quiet. "Molly, where are the boys?" Hermione asked.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "They said that they were going to the lake for some swimming."

Storm knitted her eyebrows in thought and said low enough for only Ginny and Hermione to hear. "Draco didn't bring swim trunks."

"Neither did Harry." Ginny stated. "You don't think—"

"I wouldn't put it past them." Hermione sighed.

Storm smiled evilly, "Guys, I just had a really evil idea."

* * *

The girls flew over to the lake and landed in the bushes. They saw the boys splashing around in the water and their clothes hanging on some bushes not too far from the girls. "Oh Merlin, they **are** skinny-dipping." Ginny muttered.

Hermione spotted their clothes. "There they are. Let's get 'em."

"We've gotta leave them their boxers." Storm said grabbing a pair of jeans and a black shirt.

"Whose are these?" Ginny asked, holding up a pair of dark green silk boxers.

"Draco's." Storm said immediately. The other two girls raised an eyebrow. "What? I helped him pack."

Hermione shrugged, "Let's just go before they see us."

The got on their brooms and hovered above the lake. "Oh boys!" Storm yelled in a singsong voice. They looked up and Ron cursed.

"Ta ta!" Ginny called out as they flew back to the Weasley house.

* * *

About an hour later, the girls were laughing in Hermione and Storm's room. "I haven't heard Ron curst that much." Ginny giggled and fell onto the floor.

"I have, when we found Cedric and Cho." Storm said. "You should've heard what he, Harry, Draco, and the twins said to him."

Hermione looked at Storm. "Do you like him?"

"Who? Cedric?"

"No, Draco."

Storm sighed and lay on her bed. "I don't know. At times I just want to grab him by the hair and kiss him. But, at times, I want to grab him by the hair and shove him into something. Besides, he's in love with some girl."

Just then, they heard the front door open. "What happened to you? Where are you clothes?" Mrs. Weasley feigned shock. She knew exactly what happened. She had caught the girls with the guys' clothes in their arms.

"The girls stole 'em." Ron said.

Molly gasped. "Never. Why would they do that?"

This time Harry spoke. "It's Storm! She's poisoned them!"

"Now Harry, it was just a prank—" Molly said motherly.

"I was being sarcastic." Harry quickly said.

"Come on mates." Draco started, "Let's go get dried off and dressed.

* * *

Storm was laying on her bed, half asleep and half listening to her friends talk, when a few barn owls flew into the room. They dropped a package and a letter on Hermione's lap, Draco's lap, Harry's lap, Ginny's lap, and Storm's lap and a letter on Ron's lap. Hermione opened up hers and screamed. Molly ran into the room, "What's wrong?"

"I'M HEAD GIRL!!!" Hermione screamed again.

Molly smiled, "Congratulations dear. Did either of you boys make Head Boy?"

Harry opened his. "Prefect again."

Draco opened his and his eyes widened. "I-I-I'm Head Boy."

Storm smiled and kissed Draco's cheek. "Congrats."

The other teens looked at each other. Storm had never kissed Draco before, with the exception of the mistletoe. Ginny opened hers, "I made Prefect again."

Everyone looked at Storm. She opened hers and her eyes widened. She made Prefect for the first time. "I'm a Prefect. I actually made Prefect."

"Congratulations, all of you." Molly smiled. "And you all have your school lists?" They nodded. "Then we'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

The weeks went by quickly and soon everyone was standing on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The three guys were already on the train and the three girls were still talking with Molly, Sirius, and Arthur. "Keep a close eye on Harry for me, no telling what that boy'll do. I think the Weasley twins had too much of an influence on him." Sirius told the girls, a smile playing on his lips.

"And don't let Ron and Hermione be alone too long." Arthur said, looked at Ginny and Storm.

Molly looked at Hermione and Storm, "Don't let Ginny and Harry be alone too long either."

Sirius hugged them. "Have fun this year."

Molly hugged them. "Be good" The girls rolled their eyes and boarded the train. It didn't take them long to find the boys. As they opened the door, a few first year girls swooned. "Hey guys." Storm began, she looked at all three guys and smirked. "Looks like you have your own fan club." She motioned to the girls.

"They tried touching our butts." Harry said seriously.

Ginny smiled. "Well, you shouldn't be so tall."

Storm rolled her eyes and looked at Harry and Draco. "We have to go sit in the Prefect compartment."

"Actually, Draco and I have our own compartment." Hermione stated.

"Anyway, we have to go." Ginny said, she looked at Ron, "Luna, Neville, Seamus, and Dean should be here in a few minutes." She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you on the carriage."

Hermione kissed him fully on the lips, receiving groans from the other four, and smiled. "I'll make this up to you later tonight."

"But, how ca—"

Hermione grinned. "The Heads have their own bedrooms." She winked and followed everyone out.

* * *

"Why won't you tell her?" Hermione asked. She and Draco were sitting in the Heads compartment.

Draco sighed. "We've been through this before 'Mione." He bit into his chocolate frog. "I won't tell her because she doesn't love me like that." He gave a short laugh. "Besides, no one finds their soul mate when their thirteen."

Hermione shrugged and admired her ring. It was a silver band with a diamond, a ruby, and a topaz in the middle. "I found mine when I was eleven."

"That may be, but there's still the part where she doesn't love me."

"She might. You'll never know unless you tell her." Draco shrugged in response. Hermione's eyes narrowed. "You have to tell Storm."

"Tell me what?" Storm asked, opening the door.

Draco sent Hermione a 'Now-you've-done-it' look mixed with a 'Help-me-out-of-this' look. "That Draco here is thinking about gelling his hair back again." Hermione answered.

Storm sat next to him. "Don't you dare."

"You haven't seen me with my hair like that." Draco said.

"I've seen pictures. If you do that I will curse all your bottles of gel so that they make your hair turn hot pink." Storm threatened.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay! I won't gel my hair back."

"Good."

"Why are you in here instead of the Prefects' compartment?"

"Because the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor Prefects are all snogging." Storm explained. "And the other Slytherin Prefect was hitting on me." She laid her head on Draco's shoulder. "I can't believe this is our last year."

"And we're ending it with a wedding." Hermione grinned. The other two sighed. She stood. "I'll be back later." She walked out.

"Good thing we got our trunks before we left." Draco mumbled. He put his arm around Storm's shoulders.

Storm sighed contently. "Yeah." Her eyes fell closed. Draco looked at her and did something he never did. He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep as well.


	11. Chapter 11

"Where are they?" Harry asked. They had just gotten off the train and Draco and Storm were nowhere in sight.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know."

The last carriage was getting ready to leave when Draco and Storm made it to the group, red faced from running. "Why didn't you wake us up?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I didn't know you were asleep." Hermione whispered back. She smiled and said low enough for just the two of them, "Did you have fun?"

He smacked her arm. "Shut up."

* * *

"The password is 'young love'. Don't ask me why. Albus was in one of those moods." McGonagall explained, showing Draco and Hermione to their dorm. They were standing outside of a portrait with the four founders of Hogwarts on it.

"Thank you Professor." Draco and Hermione said as McGonagall walked off. "Young love." they said together. The portrait swung open. They stepped in and gasped. There were bookcases lining the walls, a couch, two comfy chairs, a fire place, a table with two chairs, and two staircases. One staircase led to the Head Boy's room and the other led to the head Girl's room. Everything was done in black, green, red, and gold.

The two headed up to Draco's room first. There was a queen sized wooden four poster bed with black sheets and a dark green comforter. There were dark green curtains, a black dresser, a black table, and a wooden desk. They then went up to Hermione's room. It was exactly like Draco's, except the black was red and the green was gold. "We've got it made this year." Hermione sighed as she fell onto her bed.

Draco sat next to her, "Yes we do." After a few minutes of silence, he got up, "I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed. Night 'Mione."

"Night Draco."

* * *

Storm sat in the common room the next morning. It was six o'clock so she was alone. It felt weird without Draco being there. _Why am I even thinking about him?_ she thought. _Because you love him._ a voice replied. You know that voice in the back of your head that you always try to ignore? That was the one talking.

_Sure I love him. He's the brother I never had._ she thought

_That's not what I meant. You're __**IN**__ love with him. You want to hug him, you want to kiss him, you want to—_

"Enough!" she shouted.

"Talking to yourself now?" a voice joked behind her.

She turned and found herself face to face with Draco, "What are you doing in here?"

"Came to see my favorite girl." he replied. He jumped over the couch and sat next to her.

"Oh, well, Pansy's upstairs."

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny."

She grinned, "I know." She laid her head on his shoulder, "How was your first night in your new room?"

"It's was okay. My bed is bigger."

"I'd like to see what it looks like…the common room and everything."

"Well, come on." he stood up and helped Storm up. He led her over to a portrait of Salazar Slytherin and whispered, "Young love." The portrait opened and Draco led Storm in.

"Wow, nice." she said.

"I know."

Storm checked her watch. "Let's go down to breakfast."

Draco nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"Girls, I have some news." Storm stated. She, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting on the grand staircase.

"And what's that?" Ginny asked.

"I'm in love." Storm replied, sounding upset.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic." Hermione joked.

"It's not that, it's that I'm in love with Draco."

The other girls' eyes widened. "You're in love with Draco?!" they yelled in unison.

"Ssh! No need to yell it out loud for everyone to hear!" Storm exclaimed.

"Have you told him?" Ginny asked.

Storm shook her head. "No."

"Why not?" asked Hermione.

"Because, I only came to the realization this morning right before he came and saw me." Storm stood. "ARGH!! This is so annoying! I swore to myself that I'd never fall in love. I don't want to end up like my mother, an abusive drunk!" She started crying and Hermione and Ginny hugged her. "I don't want to hurt him."

"And you won't." Hermione said.

The bell rang, signaling the end of breakfast. "What do you have first?" Ginny asked. "We have Double Charms." She gestured to herself and Hermione.

Storm grinned. "Double Potions, with Draco."

"Have fun!" Hermione yelled as she and Ginny headed upstairs and Storm headed down to the dungeons.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Trinity: I'd like to thank all of you who've read, reviewed, and/or added me to your Story/Author Alerts/Favorites. It really does mean a lot. I have come to the conclusion that it is very difficult to type while your cat is sitting right in front of your monitor. Nevertheless, here is Chapter 12 for your enjoyment.

* * *

**_

"It's about time you got here." Draco whispered as Storm slid into her seat, barely making it on time. "Where were you?"

"Sorry." Storm whispered. She turned her book to the same page as Draco. "Hermione wanted to discuss the wedding…again."

"Good Lord, again? She is getting real obsessed with this thing."

Storm shook her head. "I don't get it either. But I pretend to because she's a real good friend of mine."

Draco smiled. "You have more patience than me, that's for sure. If Ron kept going on and on about it, I probably would've hexed him about now."

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Snape, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Snape asked, clearly agitated.

"No sir." they replied.

"Good. Now as I was saying…" Storm tuned out her dad for the rest of class, already knowing everything they were doing._ I can't believe I'm in love with my best friend._ she thought. _This is so weird. Has he always smelled this good? I just can't believe it. Man! Now my own thoughts don't make sense. Hmm…wonder if he still kisses like he used too…and that body…oh my Merlin…ACK! STOP BRAIN! No thinking about Draco like this. He's just a friend, a friend that I'm in love with, but just a friend._

Draco had been watching Storm have a mental conversation, her face scrunching up now and then. _Man, she is so beautiful. I absolutely love her perfume. Oh who am I kidding? I love everything about her. Her eyes, her smile, her hips, her legs….whoa Draco. Hold on there. She's just your friend, a friend you're in love with, but just a friend. _He mentally shook himself and decided that to prevent anymore thoughts, he'd actually focus on his class.

* * *

For weeks, Storm and Draco thought about each other, keeping their thoughts to themselves. Storm found that if she was even near Draco, she couldn't concentrate on anything except how close she was to him. Unbeknownst to her, he was having the same problem. "This is getting out of control!" Storm shouted. She, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting out by the lake on a warm afternoon in late October. "I can't focus on anything. I can't even concentrate during Potions!"

Ginny tried not to laugh. "Never did I think I would see the day that Storm Snape was distracted by some guy."

"This isn't funny Gin."

Hermione smiled. "It is from where we're sitting." Storm glared and chucked a rock into the lake. "Hey. I know what will take your mind off things…well…classes anyway."

"And what would that be?"

"A camp out!" Hermione exclaimed.

"A what out?"

"A camp out." Ginny said. "The three of us and Ron, Harry, and Draco." Storm raised an eyebrow.

Hermione smiled. "I was hoping you'd say yes because I already have permission from Dumbledore."

Storm sighed. "Fine. I'll do it. When are we doing this?"

"Tonight. Go get your stuff packed."

* * *

The night air was cool as the group made their way down to the designated camping spot. There were three tents, already pitched, and a fire already burning. "Wow. Nice." Storm said, surveying the area. They were in a meadow with trees surrounding them. The sky was cloudless and the stars were shining brightly.

Draco nodded and put his rucksack down. "Very nice."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks guys." She put her bag in one of the tents, everyone else following suit.

Storm sat down on one of the logs around the fire, joined by everyone else. "It's so beautiful out here. I'm glad you thought of this Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "Actually, it was Harry's idea."

Harry nodded. "Yup. I figured while it was still nice out, we'd come out here and just relax. It really does take your mind off exams. And now for something completely muggle." He reached into a black bag and pulled out a bag of marshmallows, a few chocolate bars, and a box of graham crackers. "Smores!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Smores? What in the world are those?"

Hermione handed a stick out to everyone. "It's a muggle dessert. What you do is toast a marshmallow and then you put it in between two graham crackers with a piece of chocolate. It's really quite delicious."

Harry gave everyone a marshmallow and they all began to toast them. "These things are really sticky." Storm said, attempting to put her smore together. She had managed to get the marshmallow on top of the chocolate and one piece of graham cracker.

Draco laughed. "Remember Storm, you have to be smarter than the thing you are trying to operate." Storm glared and smeared her half-made smore over his cheek. "You know. That is actually rather hot."

Storm smiled. "Sorry." She began to remove the mess with one index finger. They were so close now, she could smell the faint scent of his soap. She swallowed hard as Draco's face came closer. She closed her eyes, waiting for the moment Draco's lips would make contact with hers. But that moment didn't happen. For as Draco was getting ready to kiss her, Ron threw another log on the fire, causing a loud bang and sparks to fly up. Storm jumped away from Draco and handed him a napkin. "Um…here."

Draco took it and nodded. "Thanks."

Storm stared at the ground and saw Hermione kick Ron out of the corner of her eye. "What?" Ron asked.

Hermione just shook her head. "Nothing." Ron looked over at his sister and Harry. Ginny was glaring at him and Harry was holding his head in his hands, shaking it.

"Prat." Ginny muttered.

* * *

The rest of the night was spent telling stories around the fire and eating more smores. The almost kiss was soon forgot about by everyone, except for Storm and Draco, who were currently sitting two feet apart and avoiding looking at one another. "Well guys, I think it's time for us to hit the sack." Harry said, standing up and stretching. Everyone nodded and headed to the tents after Hermione put out the fire.

"Good night everyone." Hermione said while pulling Ron into one of the tents with her.

"Night." Ginny called as she and Harry crawled into another tent.

_Great_. Storm thought. _I'm stuck sharing a tent with Draco. Can you say awkward_? She reluctantly followed Draco into the tent they would be sharing. "Awkward isn't it?" Draco asked, as if reading Storm's mind.

"Huh? What?" Storm asked, sitting on her sleeping bag and looking startled.

"Knowing what is going on in the other two tents." he answered, sitting on his sleeping bag.

Storm smiled. "I'd say more disturbing than awkward." She reached into her backpack and pulled out a pair of green and black flannel pants and a black long-sleeved shirt with the Slytherin logo on it. "Um…"

Draco nodded. "I'll turn around and close my eyes. I won't peek, I promise." He kept his back turned as he heard Storm undressing.

"Okay. You can turn around now." she said nervously. _Why am I so nervous?_ she asked herself. _It's not like we've never slept in the same room before. Granted, that was before I knew I loved him._

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked, pulling out a pair of black pj pants and green t-shirt.

Storm turned away from him as he changed. "Nothing."

"You know you're a bad liar, right?" he said. "You can turn around now."

She did so and grabbed her stuffed lion that Harry had given her from Christmas, as a joke, he'd named it Godric. "Oh I am, am I? I never knew."

"I'm serious. Tell me what you're thinking." Storm just stared at him. "Fine. I'll tell you what I'm thinking. I'm thinking we need to talk."

Storm clutched Godric. "Talk about what?"

"About what happened earlier. When we almost…"

"When we almost what?"

Draco sighed. "Oh come on! You know what I'm talking about."

"You mean when we almost kissed." she said in a soft voice.

He nodded. "Yes."

"What's there to talk about? We didn't kiss."

"But we would have had Ron not scared us."

Storm played with Godric's fur. "Would we?" She avoided looking at Draco. "How do you know that?"

Draco growled and pulled Godric away from Storm. Before she could protest, he pounced on her, pinning her body with his. "Yes we would have kissed had Ron not interrupted us. And how do I know that? Because I've been dying to kiss you ever since the first year you came here. I have been in love with you ever since I saw you with stupid Oliver Wood. You don't know how much I wanted to murder that git that night he took you flying. You're all I think about, all I dream about. It's almost unbearable to be near you without touching you. I'm drowning in you Storm." All Storm could do was just stare at him. She had no idea he felt this strongly for her. "Storm. Please say something."

Storm had lost the ability to form words at this point. So, in response, she pulled his head down to hers and their lips met in the most intense kiss either of them had experienced. She bit his bottom lip, causing him to moan into her mouth. She slid her tongue into his mouth and began a wrestling match with his. This was what both of them had been waiting for. Draco turned over on his side, taking her with him. They parted when the need for air became too much. Storm rested her forehead against his. "I love you too Draco." she whispered. "I don't know when it happened, but I fell for you. Hard."

Draco smiled. "That's good to know." He gently rubbed his nose against hers in an eskimo kiss. "You are so beautiful."

Storm blushed. "Thanks." She then yawned. "I think it's time for us to get some sleep."

He nodded. "You're probably right." He sat up and was getting ready to stand when Storm grabbed his hand.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To my sleeping bag?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nope. You're staying here with me. My sleeping bag can fit two of us. Besides, I'm cold."

Draco smiled and kissed Storm's forehead. "Okay." They crawled into Storm's sleeping bag and made themselves comfortable. They were spooning, like they had at the Burrow, but were slightly more comfortable. He kissed the back of her neck. "Good night Storm. I love you."

Storm snuggled into Draco. "I love you too. Goodnight."

* * *

_** FYI: The line Draco says about drowning does not belong to me. That belongs to the wonderful Joss Whedon. Also, the smores scene was inspired by the movie "Chasing Liberty." Both of which I do not own. And lastly, the lion Storm has is actually the lion my friend Danielle got me for Christmas. It's one of the Ty Beanie Baby thingies you get at IHOP. She crossed out his real name and wrote 'Godric.' Anyway, I'll work on Chapter 13 as fast as possible. I'm getting ready to start college again so god only knows when I'll have time to write.**_


	13. Sorry Guys

Hey guys.

As you can probably tell, I've taken a hiatus from my stories. It's not all due to writer's block. The main reason is work/school. College started back up in January so I was putting in 12 credit hours. And instead of doing my normal 15-20hr work weeks, I was pulling in about 40hrs.

Also, back in March, we found out I have a uterine fibroid, a muscle tumor located in the uterine walls. I have to have an exploratory surgery cuz of that. That hasn't been set up yet. It'll prolly be in May or June.

The reason I haven't set my surgery up yet is because on the last Saturday of March, I hit my head and gave myself a concussion. It was bad. I couldn't walk by myself, couldn't talk right, couldn't focus/think, and worst of all, I went from typing 61 words a minute to "pecking." We were afraid I was gonna stay like that. Obviously I didn't. I'm doing better, still get major headaches, but I got a clean bill of head health from my neurologist on Friday.

I'm hoping since I don't have a job anymore (I had to quit because of aforementioned paragraph) I'll be able to write more. I'm almost done with school for the year too. Hope you guys are still reading and I'm really sorry.

-Trinity-


	14. Chapter 13

Morning had come and Storm had woken up before Draco. She was now watching him sleep. She smiled as she listened to him snore softly. She reached out and gently brushed some hair from his face. "I can feel you watching me." Draco said, his eyes still closed.

Storm grinned. "It's not my fault I find you so cute when you sleep."

Draco smiled. "Come here." He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. "Good morning."

She sighed. "Good morning." She snuggled into his chest. "This is very nice." Draco nodded and closed his eyes again.

The two were so comfortable that they didn't hear the tent open. "Well, well, well." Harry said, scaring the couple. "It's about freaking time."

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny could be heard saying. "Here, here."

Draco growled and threw Godric at Harry. "Way to ruin the moment Potter."

Harry laughed and threw Godric back at them. "Sorry. We were just coming by to wake you two up so we could get up to the Great Hall for breakfast."

Draco turned to Storm. "As much as I love you, the breakfast, she calls to me."

Storm shook her head and shoved her now boyfriend. "Idiot."

* * *

Storm knocked tentatively on her dad's office door. "Dad?" she called, pushing open the door. She walked in his office and saw her dad sitting at his desk, planning out his classes. "Hey Dad." She sat on his desk corner.

Snape looked up at his daughter. "Did you enjoy your camping trip?"

Storm thought about her answer, wanting to word it carefully. "It was very....enlightening."

"Is that so?"

"Oh very much."

There was a silence between the two. "So you and Draco finally wised up and got together?" Snape asked. Storm stared at her dad with wide eyes. "What?"

"What do you mean 'finally wised up and got together'?"

"Honey, anyone with eyes could tell you that Draco has had feelings for you since day one. The same goes for you. You cannot honestly tell me that you did not have the littlest bit of feeling for the boy."

"I don't recall fancying my best friend from the get go. How could anyone tell I had feelings for him and even I didn't know?"

Snape smiled. "Most people can see what's going on around them, but rarely do they see what's right in front of them."

Storm gave him and incredulous look. "Where did you get that from?"

"I came up with it myself."

"Well no offense dad, but it was kinda lame."

"But I get points for trying, right?"

She shrugged. "I guess." She looked closer at his dad. "Dad, why can't you be like this with everyone? You keep trying to play the bad guy, but you're really not."

Snape thought about this for a moment before answering his daughter. "Well Storm, I'm not quite sure myself. It's just who I am. You only see the 'real me' because you're my daughter."

"What about Draco and the other Slytherins?"

"To everyone else but Draco, I'm still the stern 'bad guy.' I just favor the Slytherin's more because, well, they're my house. Draco's a special case. Every teacher has their favorites."

A playful smile appeared on Storm's face. "But Dad, I thought I was your favorite."

Snape just chuckled. "You are my favorite...my favorite daughter."

"I win that contest by default. I'm your only daughter."

"That's right. Now please go or else I won't be able to get these lesson plans done."

"Alright." She jumped off the desk and kissed her dad's cheek. "I'll see you later."

Snape watched his daughter walk out of his office and close the door. He really was lucky. After the divorce and Sandra's move to America, he never thought he'd see his daughter again. He smiled and went back to work.

* * *

"How'd your dad take the news?" Draco asked when Storm met up with the rest of the gang by the lake.

Storm shrugged and tightened her scarf around her neck, the slight breeze making her chilled. She sat on the ground between Draco's legs and laid back on his chest. "I actually didn't tell him. He asked me if we had 'finally wised up and gotten together'."

Harry laughed. "Leave it to Snape to know everything."

Storm looked up at Draco. "By the way, you have replaced me as the favorite."

Draco smiled. "Well, you know, you being his favorite would be biased." Storm poked his side, making him flinch. "Hey now! What's with the violence?"

"You should know better than to get on her bad side." Hermione said with a smile.

"Yeah." Ginny agreed. "You'd think you'd learn by now." The gang broke out into laughter. Draco slipped his arms around Storm and pulled her even closer to him. He placed a kiss on top of her head. Storm smiled. She had never thought that she'd be this happy. She went from a miserable child, unloved and uncared for, to a wonderfully happy teen who had a great group of friends and a very loving father. Not to mention, her best friend turning out to be her boyfriend. Still, she couldn't help but feel this was the calm before the storm. No pun intended.

* * *

It was the week of Christmas when the storm hit. Storm had been enjoying a warm cup of hot cocoa with her friends after a rousing snowball fight, when a Fulvous owl landed in front of her with a letter in its beak. Storm froze, instantly recognizing the owl as Nukpana, her mother's owl. Draco looked at his girlfriend with worry and removed the letter for her. Nukpana seemed to give Storm a glare and then took off, probably to the owlery. "Storm?" Hermione asked. "Are you okay?"

Storm shook herself. "Yeah I'm fine."

Draco handed her the letter. "Here."

"Thanks. Um...I'm gonna go open this...somewhere else. I'll catch you guys later." Storm got up and left, not waiting for anyone to respond.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure." Draco said. "But I don't like it."

Ginny stared thoughtfully into her hot cocoa. "It seemed like she knew that owl."

"That was a Fulvous owl. They're not real popular here. I think they're mainly from North America." Hermione said. Ron stared at her, mouth agape. "What?"

Harry just rolled his eyes. "What's an owl doing here from North America? Who's there that Storm knows."

"I bet I know." Draco mumbled. "I'm going to go make sure she's okay." The others nodded and Draco took off after his girlfriend.

* * *

Storm carefully climbed up the tree and sat on a sturdy branch. She stared at the envelope in her hand, afraid to open it. She knew it was from her mother. Who else would use that blasted owl. What was going on? She hadn't heard from her mother for a good part of four years. _No time like the present_, she thought. Very carefully, Storm slid her finger between the two parts of the envelope. She was about to pull the letter out when she felt someone climb up beside her. "How'd you find me Draco?" she asked, not even looking at her companion.

Draco smiled and got himself into a comfortable position. "I always know where to find you. This is our special spot anyway. I remember I found you here after the whole ordeal with Cedric and after you and Fred decided to call it quits." He glanced down at her hands. "Still haven't opened it?"

"It's from my mother."

"I figured. Hermione said that that owl was based mainly in North America, so with my excellent deduction skills, I assumed it was from your mother." He noticed the small smile his comment elicited from Storm. "There we go. I like it when you smile. Now, let's say we open that letter."

Storm nodded and pulled the letter out. She opened it and began to read. "Dear Storm. I hope this letter finds you well. I am writing to let you know that I am coming to England very soon and I intend on taking you back with me. It has been four years, it should've been enough time to straighten you out. I look forward to seeing you. Sandra Snape." She put the letter back in the envelope with shaky hands.

"Storm?"

"She's coming here. She wants to take me back."

Draco took the letter from her hands. "Storm, sweetie, you're seventeen. You're of age. You're mother can't do anything."

"Draco you don't know my mother." She looked at her boyfriend, a look of utter fear on her face and tears beginning to fill her eyes. "I'm scared Draco. I don't want her to come here. I don't want to leave. Please don't let her hurt me."

Draco put his arms around Storm and pulled her to him. He rested his head on hers as she cried. "I won't let her hurt you. I promise."

_**

* * *

Trinity: Sorry for the lat****e update. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Just letting you guys know, I'm not going to be updating as much as I would've liked to this summer. I had my surgery the 21st and that all went well. That's not the problem. The Monday before my surgery, my sister, who was 27 weeks pregnant, had to go to her doctor because her back and sides were hurting so bad she was crying. To make a long and exhausting story short, we found out she had preeclempsia. It got so bad so fast, she was life flighted from Rock Springs to Salt Lake City on the 20th. They did a C-section on her on the 21st. We found out not even 5 minutes before they took me to surgery that I was an aunt (my dad and I stayed here while my mom went with my sister). The baby was a girl and was 2 lbs and 13 inches long. Dad and I, plus the baby's dad, went to SLC the 22nd, the day AFTER my surgery. The doctors here put me on 2 loratab every 4 hours, so I couldn't really complain...unles we hit a bump. Anyway, dad and I spent from the 22nd to the 27th in Utah. My sister is staying at the Ronald McDonald House and Emma's in the ICU. Because of this, I will be dividing my time between here and there all summer until we can bring Emma home. I'll try and update at least once a month, but I'm not promising anything. P.S. If you want to see pics of my adorable niece, they're on my myspace.**_


End file.
